Blackmail
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: Dolph Ziggler blackmails a young girl and forces her to be his girlfriend. He takes advantage of her whilst keeping her hidden. When Randy finds his true love bruised and battered, he vows to set her free. Will that lead to more trouble? RandyOCDolph.
1. Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler's Girl

**A/N:** What's crackin' guys and gals? I have a disease. It's called 'must-put-up-new-stories'. Haha. But, seriously. Since Hardy's Girl is coming to an end and possibly Jaded Emptiness, I figured I'd put this one up. It's funny 'cause I hate Dolph. But, that's okay. And, **NO**, that's not Randy's real email address. Read. Review. Enjoy. Also, I put up a new poll. Please go vote! Much love.  
**NO OWNAGE:** Dolph, Randy, DiBiase and Cody. **OWNAGE:** Alicia.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler."

I roll my eyes as I sit backstage, watching as Nick makes a fool of himself on screen. If he ever came up to me and used that line, I'd slap the shit out of him. But, he's my boyfriend and I have to put up with him. Not that I have a choice. If it was up to me, I would've dumped his sorry ass years ago. I've been stuck in a relationship with Nick for seven years. Ever since I was twenty, Nick has been making my life hell. Why? Because he's blackmailing me. For seven fucking years I've been blackmailed. Nick comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck.

"Did ya miss me, Alicia?" Nick asks, sucking on my earlobe. That's my weak spot and he knows it.

"Oh yeah," I reply, sarcastically. "I also miss Charles Manson."

"Someone's feisty tonight."

Nick pushes me up against the wall, shoving his lips onto mine. If his kisses and the sex wasn't this good, I'd be a lot crankier. His lips move back to my earlobe and I start to moan. Why does he do this to me? My attention drifts back to the screen just as Randy Orton heads out to the ring. Randy, my best friend from childhood. That's a lie. Randy's the one I fell in love with growing up in St. Louis. We were childhood sweethearts, high school sweethearts. We lost touch after high school, around the time I met Nick. I'm forbidden to see Randy, as per Nick's orders. I miss him more than anything.

But, I'm not allowed to see him. Nick tries to dictate every little thing I do. That usually gets him a swift kick in the ass. I don't like being told what to do and knows it. Yet, he still tries his hardest to form me into _his_ perfect girlfriend. Uhm, I am most certainly _not_ a ball of fucking Play-Doh. I don't know how long I've been in Nick's arms, but I soon hear the voices of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Jr. Or, as I like to call them, Worthless. Well, it's just DiBiase that I call Worthless. Nick knows that Randy is bound to follow the rest of the "Legacy" shortly. He shoots me a look and I can see the jealously in his eyes. He knows I'm in love with Randy.

My eyes light up at the sound of Randy's voice. Nick quickly throws me into one of the locker rooms and I hear him lock me in. Well, that's a first. Now, he's gone too far. When I get out of here, I'm gonna kick him in the ass! Damn. I sound like Red Forman. I soon realize that Nick threw me into the locker room directly next to Randy's. I look up, grinning at the vent system above my head. What can I say? I'm good at escaping.

I climb up into the vents and thank God that I'm skinny. I follow the sound of Randy's voice and… Holy fucking shit! He just came out of the shower. Wow. I've forgotten how beautifully built he is. I watch as he dries his body with a tiny white towel. I would give anything to be in that locker room with him. I lay flat on my stomach, listening to Randy's voice. I wonder if he remembers me. Probably not. It's been years.

I wonder if he thinks about me. Stop it, Al! I can't think like this. If Randy sees me, he'll want to know why I'm here and I'll have to explain about Nick. That's something he won't be pleased about. I know him too well. But, Nick's the only one that knows my secret and I plan on keeping it that way. When look back at Randy, I see Cody looking up into the vents. He sees me and nearly shits his pants.

"Randy!" Cody screams. "There's a girl in the vents!"

"Dude, I saw her too!" DiBiase adds.

I quickly duck out of view when Randy lifts his head. Wow. I forgot how blue his eyes were. Randy shakes his head, shooting his minions glares. They keep sputtering that they saw someone in the vents. I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Wow. I had no idea Cody and DiBiase were this dumb. Cody looks back up at the vents and I blow him a kiss, teasing him.

"There she is again!" Cody jumps up. "She just blew me a kiss!"

"Have you been smoking some pot with Kendrick?" Randy asked.

"Seriously," DiBiase rolled his eyes. "What female would blow _you_ a kiss?"

"Your mother," Cody snaps.

I laugh when Randy smacks them both in the back of their heads. They grumble something before heading out of the locker room. Randy looks up at the vents, almost as if he _wanted_ to see someone up here. It's killing me not being able to see him, hold him, touch him. I really shouldn't miss him this much. We dated on and off for a few years. Something always tore us apart. I still maintain that we're meant to be. Unless Randy's forgotten about me. When I climb back out of the vent, Nick's waiting for me. He glares at me before slapping me across the face.

"What did I tell you about talking to Randy?" Nick snaps.

"You're not the boss of me!" I yell.

Nick grabs me and shoves me up against the wall. His glare turns into a smirk as he kisses me. He grips my body tighter and I wince from the pain. No words are needed. Nick's smirk says it all. He's silently bringing up the blackmail. I can't stand it when he does this. He says it 'keeps me in check'. What the fuck am I? A dog? His plaything? Ugh, he makes me so mad! I shove him away, returning his smirk with a glare.

"I am the boss of you, Alicia," Nick whispers. "Unless you want me to tell your little secret. How do you think your darling Randy would feel if knew?"

"I hope you swallow your tongue!" I snap.

* * * * *

When we get back to the hotel, I power up my Mac. After logging into AOL, I have a new email. God, I that little computerized voice. _You've got mail!_ Yeah, I can see that. Thanks, Captain Obvious. I click 'read' and my heart jumps into my throat.

**From: RKO1980  
To: maliciousqueenx  
Subject: It's been a while…****  
**

**Hey, Al. It's Randy. But, you probably already guessed that. I know it's been years since we've talked, but I've been thinking about you. I tried looking for you when we were in St. Louis last week. My dad said you'd picked up and left. Is everything okay? I heard your Dad died. I'm so sorry, Al. I wish I could've been there. I know how much he meant to you.**

**I don't know if you heard, but Sam and I got divorced. About six months ago. I caught her cheating. You have no idea how badly I needed you then. I felt like a part of me died and I know how good you are picking me up when I'm down.**

**Like I said, I've been thinking a lot about you. It's funny, I swear that I saw you at a show a couple weeks back. Have you been at any of the shows? I wanna see you again. You're still my best friend and I miss you like crazy. Cody and Ted thought they saw a girl in the vents today. It turned out to be nothing (I think they're doing some kind of drugs), but I found myself wishing that it was you. Crazy, right?**

**Call me when you read this. My number hasn't changed. I noticed yours has. I tried calling you, but they told me you'd disconnected your old number. Please call, Al. Or even reply to this email. I'd love to see you again. And, let's face it, you know you miss me too. **

**Miss you, love you**

**Randy**

I feel the tears coming when I finish reading his words. He misses me? He wants to see me? If only he knew how close I was. I bite my bottom lip, unsure of what to do. I still have his number. Should I call? No. I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to speak. Maybe I should just email him. But, what do I say? Should I tell him that I miss him too? That I wanna fuck his brains out? I hit the 'reply' button and start typing.

"Email counts as talking to him," Nick whispers in my ear.

"Eventually, I'm going to run into him," I say through gritted teeth.

"Not if I can help it."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

God, I hate this! I suppose it's my fault. If I hadn't screwed up, I wouldn't be in this mess. But, Nick didn't have to be such a dick about the blackmail. But, that's how he is. Motherfucking prick. Nick grabs me and guides me towards the bed. The grin on his lips tells me he wants one thing. Sex, which is all he ever wants. Fine. I'll give him what he wants. Maybe I'll reply to Randy once he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Al Doesn't Enjoy Secrets

**A/N:** Hey there, hi there, ho there! Here's more Blackmail for you peeps. I know everyone's so anxious to know why Dolph's blackmailing Alicia. But, you won't get to know that secret for a while. So sit tight. Much love to **Zay, coolchic79260, Mandy, Jeffismyhero1217, BournePriceless54, Chic and Harley1524** for their reviews. You all put a smile on my face! No lie! Read. Review. Enjoy! And, please vote on the poll! Much love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Dolph, Randy and the Divas own themselves. **OWNAGE:** I own Alicia.

* * *

Nick moves his lips towards mine as he rips off my shirt. He's rough, thanks in large part to his jealousy. I pull him on top of me, slipping my tongue into his mouth. Nick might be a dick. He might be annoying. But, he really knows how to pleasure a woman. He kisses my neck, biting at my skin. I start moaning as he goes deeper. God, I hate loving the sex so much. That's his power over me. I'm easily seduced and I hate myself for it. When I climax, I scream Randy's name.

Oh, fuck.

Nick goes ballistic. He starts slapping me, yelling like a mad man. His face was turning blue from the yelling. Before I can defend myself, Nick storms off, yelling that he'll be back in the morning. I run my tongue along my bottom lip. Aw, fuck. I'm bleeding. Ignoring my bleeding lip, I go back to my Macbook. After making sure that Nick's really gone, I pull up Randy's email and hit 'reply' once more.

**From: maliciousqueenx  
To: RKO1980  
RE: It's been a while…**

**Hey, Randall. You have no idea how happy I was to hear from you. I've missed you too, sugar. Yeah, my dad dying was pretty rough. I felt so lost for the longest time. After he died, I just left. I couldn't stay in St. Louis. Your parents offered to let me move in, but I didn't wanna impose. But, everything's fine. Honest. I just needed a change. Without my dad and without you, I have no one.**

**Wait. Back up. Sam cheated on you?! That little bitch! I'll kill her! I'm so sorry, sugar. I should've been there. Are you okay, though? How ya holding up? I can't believe she cheated. But, what about Alanna? How are you gonna work that out?**

**I'm sorry, sugar. But, I can't see you. I'm not even supposed be talking to you. Please, just forget about me. It'll be better that way.**

**Forever yours, Alicia**

I feel the tears burning in my eyes as I hit 'send'. It's better this way. I keep telling myself that, but I don't wanna believe it. I need to be saved and Randy's the only one that can save me. Even Nick knows that. That's one of the reason he won't let me see him. Nick knows that if Randy were find out about what he's done to me, he'd go on a rampage. Hell, he'd probably even kill Nick. Randy and I would die for each other. That's always how it was with us. I miss being that close with him. I miss that night. It was his senior prom, I was still a sophomore at the time. That was the night we slept together in the back of his car. It was the best night of my life.

I wish I was in his arms again. He made me feel so safe. I grab my pink Blackberry and leave. Being held captive for so long, I've made friends with a few of the Divas. Namely Katarina (Katie Lea for those of you who are slow), Maria and Melina. So, I head to Kat's room. What? Did you really think Nick made me spend every waking moment with him? Au contraire. He's not that stupid. He's let me make friend. As long as they didn't set me up to meet Randy. Kat, Maria and Melina know about the blackmail. Actually, all the Divas do. Word got around quick. Except I still haven't told them _why_ I'm being blackmailed.

I can't tell anyone about that. It hurts too much. Kat invites me inside and offers me a freshly made martini. She and Melina are having one of their little girl's night in things. It feels good to be with friends. I can do whatever I want. I can be myself. Maybe part of me loves Nick. A small, miniscule part of me. But, I think I do. He'll never replace Randy. No one can. Kat notices the look on my face and rests her head on my shoulder.

"You okay, Al?" Kat asks.

"I got an email from Randy," I reply.

"Bloody hell! What did it say?"

"He wants to see me."

Melina and Kat look at each other and grin. Oh no. They're up to something. These two have been trying non stop to get me to meet up with Randy. I really wish that I could. Nick's sneaky. He'd find out somehow. I don't wanna know what he'd do. Kat and Melina both grab onto me and we leave the room. Oh no. What are they doing? We run into in Barbie and Maria in the hallway. I stop dead in my tracks. They're taking me to Randy's room. I duck behind Kat as Melina, Barbie and Maria block me. Kat knocks on the door and Randy opens up, clad only in boxers. Oh god. That's so attractive.

"Hey, Randy," Kat smiles.

"Hi, Katie….and everyone else," Randy laughs.

"I've got a question for you, love."

"Ask away."

"That girl you're always talking about…Alicia. Do you fancy her?"

Way to be blunt, Kat. I peek over Barbie's shoulder and I see Randy grin. He's so unbelievably sexy. Barbie giggles for no reason. I swear that that girl has no brain inside her head. I've never met anyone as stupid as her. Really. My brain hurts just standing next to her. I feel like I'm losing my own brain cells. Stupid slut. Let me just say how fitting it is that her name is Barbie Blank. Barbie, a plastic slut. Blank, her mind is blank because she has no brain. Heh, I amuse myself.

"I love Alicia," Randy says. "We dated in high school."

"Awh," Melina squeals. "How cute!"

"After high school, I was gonna propose."

"What happened?" Barbie pipes up.

"She disappeared and I married Sam."

I tug on the back Kat's shirt, signaling that I can't be around him anymore. They all say goodbye to Randy and he goes back into his suite. Before they can stop me, I dart back to Kat's room. He was gonna propose. To me! He was gonna propose, but I fucked up and Nick stole me away. I collapse onto the bed, burying my face in one of the pillows. I feel Kat sit next to me, whispering that everything will be okay. Why does everything sound much more believing with an accent?

"Alicia…" Kat starts.

"I'm fine, sugar," I lie. "No worries."

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's kind of a cliffhanger. Most of you know I like writing those. Heh. Hope you peeps enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3: Blackmail Isn't So Bad

**A/N:** What's up, all you staaaars and studs! I'm at school right now, on break. Heading to get food soon. I figured I'd update while I waited for my ride. I should have some of Orton up tonight. Much love to **coolchic79260, Zay, gurl42069, BournePriceless54, Mack, Jeffismyhero1217, I'mxAxRockstar, Mandy, World's Biggest Jerichoholic and Xx3BusyGrlsLifeX3** for their awesome reviews. You peeps make me smile! Much love! Read. Review. ENJOY! Vote, too. Peace & love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** All wrestlers own themselves. **OWNAGE:** I own Alicia.

* * *

Melina, Maria and Barbie leave after a glare from Kat. She knows that I'll only open up to her. The English bitch is my best friend. But, she can't help me with this. Kat hugs me when she hears my tears. I can't help it. I don't know how else to react. Kat strokes my hair as I sob. I screwed up my entire life and things could've been changed so easily. Why am I so dumb? I could be married right now. To Randy, the love of my life. I don't even know what to think. Maybe I should forget Randy. I mean, it's not like I don't love Nick. Because I truly do. But, maybe this is fate's way of telling me that Randy and I aren't meant to be.

"Al, you're not fine," Kat nudges me. "Talk."

"Kat, he wanted to marry me," I reply. "I screwed everything up."

"It's not your fault, love. Things will work out."

She's just saying that. Things can't work out. Randy doesn't even know that I'm right in front of his face. Nick's jealousy won't allow me to go see him. And, ya know what? I don't wanna betray Nick. It's not like I'm totally miserable with him. When he's not acting like a dictator, he's the sweetest guy in the world. He loves me. I might not love nearly as much as I love Randy, but it's enough. I've already accepted the fact that I lost Randy. I lost him a long time ago. My phone rings and the fact that it's Megadeth tells me I have a text message. How much ya wanna bet it's Nick? I click 'read', ducking away from Kat.

_Where'd you go, baby? I'm sorry._

Told ya. Of course it's Nick. He's gonna be apologizing left and right. But, I'm not mad at him. He hasn't done anything too terrible. I'll survive. Randy's out of my life now. He has to be. Even if I wasn't being blackmailed to stay with Nick, Randy and I were never a sure thing. I knew that he always had a crush on Sam. She was one of my closest friends. Well, that was all before my life got turned upside down.

_Alicia? You're starting to scare me. Where are you?_

_Relax, Nick. I'm with Kat._

I turn my phone off after I reply. I don't wanna talk to Nick right now. I just wanna crawl under a rock and die. Kat pulls me into another hug. I wanna push her away, but she won't let me. She knows that I'm not dealing with this well. At times like this, I have a terrible habit of pushing people away. Half the time I don't even catch myself doing it. Kat slips onto the bed next to me, looking me straight in the eye. I hate when she does this. I don't wanna open up, but that motherfucking stare. Ugh, I hate it.

"I'm here when you wanna talk," Kat says.

"I know," I whisper.

* * * * *

When I wake up in the morning, I hear Kat fighting with Nick. Well, she's screaming at him and he's just taking it. Kat stops yelling when I clear my throat. I move into Nick's arms, holding him close. After last night, I just wanna be in his arms. Nothing else exists. No more Randy. No more anything else. Y'know, I can say that till I'm blue in the face, but I can't forget Randy. I'm a fool for thinking that I could. I grab my phone before leaving with Nick. He kisses me softly, whispering an apology in my ear. His voice is so soft and sincere. How can I stay mad at him? Okay, I have a confession.

I don't really mind being blackmailed by Nick. I love being with him. He makes me feel special, kinda like Randy used to. They're so much the same. They both make me feel so fantastic. I can't even begin to explain it. Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can still tastes Randy's lips when Nick kisses me. His lips were so soft and gentle. He'd always suck on my top lip to make me hot. Nick does the same thing, except he likes to favor my bottom lip. Kinda like he's doing now. Nick tilts my head back, biting gently at my neck. Why do I succumb to him so easily?

"I'm really sorry, Al," Nick frowns. "I lost my cool and I--"

"Nick, you're forgiven," I kiss him. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. I'm being so terrible to you."

Nick has these little moments where he gets so incredibly guilty about the blackmail. Once it even brought him to tears. I know that because of his on screen character and the way he acts sometimes people think he's a jerk. But, they don't know him the way I do. I know every inch of his body, I know the real Nick Nemeth. I even know that his middle name is Theodore, something he refuses to tell just anyone. Not that I can blame him. I laughed the first time he told me. I couldn't help it. It's such a funny name. Nick's lips move along my neck as he pulls me closer to him.

"Let's go get breakfast," Nick suggests. "Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic," I grin.

Nick rests his head against mine as we walk out to his car. Randy's in the parking lot as well, screaming at Cody and Ted. He wouldn't recognize me. My hair was brown the last time I saw him. And shorter too. It was at his and Sam's wedding. But, I'm blonde again. Nick grabs me tighter as he leads me away from Legacy. Much to my surprise, he's not angry. Usually when he catches me staring at Randy, he screams. A lot. We get into his car and everything else fades away. Nick lets go of my hand as I check the messages on my iPhone.

**From: RKO1980  
To: maliciousqueenx  
****Subject: Forget you?**

**Are you in trouble? Al, I know you better than this. Something's wrong; you're giving me mixed messages. You can't tell me that you wanna see me and then tell me to forget you. I won't forget you. It's not even possible. I know you won't forget me either. We've been through too much together. If you're in trouble, I need to know. Whatever it is, Al, I can help. I promised that I'd always be there for you. I'm not gonna start breaking that promise now.**

**Is someone hurting you? I'm scared for you. You've always had that tendency to let people walk all over you. Whatever it is, please tell that you're being abused or that you were raped. I might lose it. Please call me. I need to hear your voice. I need to make sure that you're safe. 632-9820. I'll be waiting for that call.**

**Randy**

Why is he doing this? Oh, Randy, don't be a fool. He can't get mixed up in this. I don't think I could deal with that. What would he think of me then? I'm too scared to find out. I nearly jump when Nick moves his hand on top of mine. He was right. Emailing Randy wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should've listened to him for once. But, nooooo. I had to be stubborn. Nick gives me a quizzical look, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Everything okay?" Nick asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "Just an email from my uncle."

"What'd he want?"

"Oh, he was just being a dick."

Yeah, it's a lie. I'm sure Nick knows it too. But, he just focuses on driving again. I go back to Randy's email and hit reply. I have to crush him. Maybe then he'll stop. But, I want him to save me. I really do. I just don't want him to get hurt. No. I have to think straight. We're not meant to be and that's that. End of story.

**From: maliciousqueenx  
****To: RKO1980  
****RE: Forget you?**

**Yes, Randy. Forget me. I'm not hurt. No one raped me, no one's abusing me. I'm 100% healthy. Happy now? Babe, I would love more than anything to call you and hear your voice. But, I can't. It's too hard to explain right now, just trust me. We'll both be better off not seeing each other again. Give Alanna a kiss for me.**

**Forever yours, Alicia.**

I think it's possible to break your own heart. I just did. I slip my phone back into my pocket and take Nick's hand. This is my life now. I'm the girlfriend of Dolph Ziggler, former high school sweetheart of Randy Orton. I have half a mind to forward all of Randy's emails to my spam folder. But, I won't. I don't have the guts. Nick leans over and whispers that he loves me as he grins softly. I tell him that I love him too. He asks if I love him more than Randy. I lie and say yes. He believes me.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped ya liked. Next chapter is in Nick's/Dolph's POV. Reviews make me smile. (=


	4. Chapter 4: Nick Isn't the Bad Guy

**A/N:** Hiya staaars and studs! Here it goes. Now you get to see it all from Nick's POV. The next few chapters will be in Nick's POV. Much later on it'll be in Randy's POV. But, you peeps will have to wait for that. Much love to **I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, MrsRKOCena, World's Biggest Jerichoholic, coolchic79260, Jeffismyhero1217, Zay, gunsnrosesluvr, JeffHardyLover21, Mandy and Pink Anime Panther** for their awesome reviews. You peeps really make me smile! You guys are seriously the best! Much love! Read. Review. Enjoy! Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Nick and Randy own themselves. **OWNAGE:** Alicia is mine.

* * *

I'm not the bad guy. Alicia can spin it however she wants, but I'm not the Joker to her Batman. I am, however, an asshole. I can admit that. I took away her whole life with the blackmail. But, I love her. I spent so many years loving her from afar. The blackmail made it easy for me to get her. I don't think she remembers me. We spent every Summer together. Both our parents had houses down in Florida and I fell for her then. All she'd talk about was sports and Randy. Everything was about Randy.

Fuck him.

He never treated her right. I remember the Summers where'd she be crying every night because he broke up with her. He doesn't deserve her. God, I hate him. I turn to Alicia, but she's already fallen asleep. I'm not surprised. She hasn't slept in days. She won't tell me what's wrong. It's not about Randy. I already asked that. Does she not trust me? Whatever. She'll tell me when she wants. No matter what, she knows that I love her. I always have. I know that Alicia wants to see Randy more than anything. That can't happen. He'll murder me if he finds out what I'm doing to her.

Fuck him.

It's not that I'm afraid of him. I'm afraid that he'll take Alicia away from me. All he'd have to do is give her a smile and she'd be his. It's not fair. The only thing he'd ever done was break her heart. _I _deserve her. Aside from the blackmail, I've never done anything to hurt her. As I pull up to the hotel's parking lot, Alicia's phone rings. I'm regret this. I know I am. I take the phone from her hands and open up her emails. There's one from Randy. I should've known she'd email him.

**From: RKO1980  
****To: maliciousqueenx  
Subject: What's with you?**

**Al, this isn't you. Tell me what's going on. Someone's hurting you. I have this really bad feeling that you're hurt. Whatever it is, you know I won't judge and that I'll help you. No questions asked. Did someone kidnap you? I know you have a webcam on you Macbook, will you at least talk to me there? Please, Alicia. I need to see or hear that you're okay. I'm going crazy right now.**

**Remember those nightmares I used to have when we were kids? The ones that kept me awake every night? I've been having them again and they're about you. Something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it. Are you with an abusive boyfriend again? I swear, I'll kill whoever it is. Look, Raw's got us touring for a month straight. I'll give you till then to call. If not, Al, I'm coming to look for you.**

**Randy**

Over my dead fucking body. There is no way that I'll let Randy come look for her. Sure, he's probably too stupid to check right in front of him. But, I won't take that chance. It's too risky. He'll end up talking to the Divas and Barbie's dumb enough to actually say something. I slip Alicia's phone back into her purse. I really shouldn't have read those emails. Now, I'm angry. After parking, I lift her into my arms. She looks too peaceful to wake up. The moment I gently place her on the bed, she wakes up.

"Where are we?" Alicia mutters.

"The hotel," I kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"No. I'm not tired."

"Alicia, you haven't slept in days."

She frowns, motioning for me to join her on the bed. I can't resist those puppy dog eyes. I'm surprised she hasn't found a way to get around the blackmail yet. She's sure as hell smart enough to outplay me. But, she won't. Alicia will bitch and moan about how I treat her and whatnot, but she loves being with me. I can tell by the look in her eyes. Is she happy? I wouldn't go straight to happy. She's content. I know that much. If Alicia was unhappy, she'd be bitching at me.

"Nick?" Alicia turns to me.

"Yeah, baby?" I reply.

"I wanna see Randy."

"You know how I feel about that."

Alicia grumbles something before turning onto her side. Well, this surely isn't the first time I've pissed her off. I kiss her cheek before snuggling close to her. Our flight to St. Louis tomorrow is at six am. It's gonna be a bitch waking Alicia up in the morning. It's not that she's not a morning person. She doesn't like being woken up before noon. She gets very violent. I remember one time she took a baseball bat to my alarm clock.

* * * * *

It's four-thirty. I'm already dressed, packed and showered. Alicia, however, is still sound asleep. I sit next to her, trying to gently wake her. She swats me away, muttering under her breath. She rolls to her side and latches onto me. It's so damn hard to wake her up. I even brought her coffee. But, she won't get up. I wouldn't care so much if she was dressed. The only thing she's got on is a tank top and her underwear. I can't take her on the plane that way. I nudge her again, leaving kisses along her neck.

"Alicia, baby, you've gotta wake up," I whisper.

"Nicholas Theodore, I will kill you," she mutters.

Okay. Fine. I grab a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt from her suitcase. It won't kill me to let her sleep. I slide on her jeans and then her shirt. Now where the hell did she put her shoes? Damn it. After I find them, I put them on her. I asked Kat to help me with our bags, considering that all of her stuff is already on the plane. She agrees, only for Alicia's sake. I lift Alicia into my arms, carrying her out of the hotel. She's still out cold when we get on the plane. I gave her the window seat, knowing that it's her favorite. Just when I get comfortable, Randy sits in the seat next to me. Oh, fuck no.

"What the hell are you doing, Orton?" I demand.

"Relax, Nemeth," Randy grumbles. "I'm just sitting in my seat. I promise I'll ignore you."

The flight to St. Louis is five hours. I'm stuck on a plane between Randy and Alicia for five hours. Call me crazy, but I don't think this is ending well.

* * *

**A/N:** Should be a fun flight, eh? Review. (=


	5. Chapter 5: Five Hour Flights Aren't Fun

**A/N:** Holler guys and dolls! I know it's been a while since I updated. I can assure you that I didn't die. Just haven't been feeling well lately. But, much love to **I'mxAxRockstar, World's Biggest Jerichoholic, MrsRKOCena, Zay, JeffHardyLover21, Corlin, Mandy, Coolchic79260, BournePriceless54, Jeffismyhero1217, Magz86, Rawr-Chan and Deeja Vu** for their radtastic reviews. You peeps really make me smile! Read. Review. Enjoy! Oh, check the request and new ideas on the page. Peace and love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Wrestlers own themselves. **OWNAGE:** Alicia is mine.

* * *

Thankfully, Alicia hasn't woken up yet. She'd freak out and that's the last thing I need. I feel her move and latch onto my arm. She's not exactly fond of flying, even in her sleep. Randy keeps eyeing her curiously. I don't know if he's just nosey or if he knows it's her. I'm not happy with either one. Oh, just great. Alicia shifts again and wakes up. She turns towards me, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. Good. Maybe she won't notice Randy. Oh, too late. Alicia digs her manicured nails into my forearm, letting me know that she sees Randy.

"Nick, why is he here?" she whispers.

"Shh, baby," I kiss her. "Just relax."

"I can't be near him."

"I can't do anything about that."

Alicia bites her lip and glances lovingly at Randy. God, it makes me sick. It really does. Why can't she look at me that way? I'm not that bad of a guy, am I? Alicia quickly turns away when Randy locks eyes with her. This has gone past uncomfortable. I feel like Alicia's gonna jump over me any second now and make out with Randy. She keeps inching into my lap. Pretty soon she'll be in _his_ lap. That's something I won't tolerate. She knows I won't. Randy still hasn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Got a problem, Orton?" I sneer.

"What's her name?" Randy asks.

"Harlow," I reply, using Alicia's middle name.

Randy eyes me before glancing back at Alicia. He knows I'm lying. I can see it in his eyes. Alicia won't look at him, choosing to glance out the window. Ten minutes. We've been on this plane for ten minutes. Four hours and fifty minutes left of this. It's agonizing. For Alicia, it's gotta be so much worse. Damn it, I've gotta pee. There's no way I'm leaving the two of them alone. One of them will make a move. It'll be Alicia. I know her too well. If I leave them alone, she'll jump him in a second. She's probably got half a mind to jump him now.

I can't hold it anymore. I've really gotta take a piss. Alicia clutches my arm when I start to get up. I whisper that I'll be right back and she pouts. I hate airplane bathrooms. They're just way too small. I mean, I'm not a big guy, but I don't like taking a piss in a box. When I start heading back, I see that Randy's moved into my seat. He smiles as he pushes Alicia's hair out of her eyes. She tenses up when touches her, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Randy's hands start to roam. I could kill him.

"I know you, don't I?" Randy asks.

"I don't think so, love," Alicia fakes a British accent. "I don't believe we've met."

"You look like someone I used to know."

I clear my throat and Randy moves back to his seat. Alicia refuses to look at me, staring out the window. She's crying. She doesn't want me to see the tears, but I can hear the sniffling. I ask her if she's okay and she nods, pushing me away. Randy's gonna be on my case now. He suspects something. Oh, the look in his eyes says it all. I think he knows that it's Alicia. Considering their history, I doubt he could forget her. She sure as hell hasn't forgotten him.

It's starting to royally piss me off that he keeps eyeing her. I'm not usually a jealous guy. But, I know the power that Randy has over Alicia. If he told her to jump, she'd ask how high. And, Alicia's never really been the kinda girl that follows orders well. With the blackmail, I didn't really give her much of a choice. Alicia asks me to hold her phone while she uses the bathroom. The plane jerks a bit and she falls into Randy's lap. He grins as she quickly darts off. I glance down at Alicia's phone, going through her emails again. She's sent another one to Randy.

**From: maliciousqueenx  
****To: RKO1980  
RE: What's with you?**

**I'm not hurt. Randy, I promise you that no one's hurting me. I think you know me better than that. We can't keep emailing each other. I never should've even replied to you in the first place. Whatever you do, DO NOT come looking for me. Randy, I don't wanna see you get hurt. Trust me on this, babe. You won't like what you see. I'm seeing someone now and he won't let anyone hurt me. You don't need to worry. Just please, if you ever loved me, forget about me. Let me stay in your past.**

**Forever yours, Alicia**

I cast a glance at Randy, glaring. I honestly could kill him. If murder wasn't illegal, randy Orton would be a dead man. No questions asked. Randy smiles again when Alicia returns. His hands linger by her hip and I resist the urge to snap his neck. If Alicia hadn't kicked me in the shin, his neck would be broken. When I manage to calm myself down, Alicia latches on to me. She rests her head on shoulder before telling me that she loves me.

* * * * *

Alicia sleeps for the rest of the ride. I thank God for that. Randy keeps to himself as we get off the plane, but I can feel him watching us. He doesn't say anything and that's how I like out. Alicia goes off on her own after we check into the hotel. She wants to visit her father's grave and I know it's not place to go with her. She promises to meet me at Denny's for lunch. Randy stops me as I get to the hotel's lobby.

"Dolph Ziggler, my most favorite person," Randy fakes joy. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I snap, yanking my arm away.

"That pretty little girlfriend of yours."

* * *

**A/N:** Woo. Review, peeps. :D


	6. Chapter 6: Ziggler vs Orton

**A/N:** Good morning, upper east siders! Gossip Girl here. Hehe. I'm baaack. This is just a filler, but I wanted to get out of Dolph's POV and back to Alicia's. Much love to **World's Biggest Jerichoholic, Rawr-Chan, I'mxAxRockstar, JeffHardyLover21, LegacyChick, Brie, Zay, coolchic79260, Mandy, MrsRKOCena, grleviathan, Edgeismyhero1217, gunsnrosesluvr, Yakitori-Chan, Corlin, RKOsgirl92, JeffHardyMegaFan and malixincognito** for their reviews! I really love you guys! Read. Review. ENJOY! Peace and love!

* * *

I'm fucked. He knows. How the fuck can Randy possibly know that it's Alicia? I hold my ground. Randy's not gonna win that easily. I won't let him. Alicia who? I won't give him the displeasure of knowing that I'm fucking the love of his life. I would love to rub it in his face though. It would probably destroy him and that would make my day. He never treated her right. What a shame for him that she ended up with me. Randy's not joking around. I can tell by the look in his eyes. Alicia was right. Randy knows her all too well. That's not exactly a good thing for me.

"What about my girlfriend?" I snap.

"You can cut your little charade," Randy glares. "You think I don't recognize my ex girlfriend?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't."

He wants to pummel me. I can see it in his eyes. But, I'd still win. Alicia's still with me. Nothing he does or says will change. All I have to do is convince him that Alicia isn't Alicia. It might take a while, but that's how it's gotta be. I know Alicia really won't like this. She doesn't have to know. This is my game. I've got the upper hand. Randy won't tone down his glare. He doesn't play games when it comes to Alicia. That's one thing she mentioned to me if Randy ever found out about us. Part of me feels guilty. It's so obvious that she means the world to him.

But, if that's the case why didn't he ever treat her right? Why did she always cry to me those summers? For a moment, it seems that Randy's cooled down a bit. Good. If things were to get heated, I might blurt something out just to spite him. I'm too hot headed. Then again, so is he. Randy grips my shirt and I shove him away, so close to rearranging his goddamn face.

"What do you want with _my_ Alicia?" Randy demands.

"I don't know who the fuck that is!" I sneer.

"You're a lying piece of shit."

"Why would I lie? There's no reason for it."

Randy's not happy with my answer. I don't know how he recognized her so quickly. I'm still baffled by that. I've gotta get out of here. I'm gonna kill him if I stay. I can't help it. Those nights that Alicia would cry to me keep flashing in my mind and it pisses me off. If Alicia was here right now, she'd run right back into his arms. I'm ready for a fight, but Randy walks about. Good. I didn't plan on giving Alicia up. Something tells me that we're going to have this conversation again. I just hope Alicia isn't around to hear it.

* * * * *

Alicia gives me a call an hour later, asking where I am. Shit. I've been trying to get Randy's words out of my head and I forgot to go meet Alicia. She didn't sound mad, but I wouldn't doubt that she's hiding it. She probably thinks I'm starting a fight with Randy. That's only half true. A fight with Randy? Yes. Did I start it? No. Will Alicia believe that? Not at all. But, that's something I'm used to dealing with. I know Alicia doesn't trust me just as I don't trust her. For some reason, that works for us.

When I get to Denny's, Alicia's sitting a booth, talking to Edge. Well, she's talking and he's flirting. Edge says a quick hello before getting up to leave. Once he's gone, that dreadful pout forms on Alicia's lips. She _is_ mad at me. For once, I didn't actually do anything. When we fight, she always wins. I'd just rather not fight this time. Once one of us opens our mouth, it's inevitable.

"You just had to fight with Randy," Alicia mutters.

"Why do you assume that I fought with him?" I snap. See what I mean?

"Nick, I know you. Don't try to play me."

"Fine. Believe what you want."

Alicia rolls her eyes before scanning the menu. I hate when she does this. She'll ignore me this whole time. This is the fight I always hope we avoid. Considering that nine out of ten of our fights are about Randy, I never get my wish. After deciding what I want to eat, I glance back at Alicia. She's typing away furiously on her iPhone. I swear, if she's emailing Randy, I'm gonna flip out. I contemplate grabbing the phone from her. But, that'll piss her off even more. After the waitress takes our orders, Alicia excuses herself to use the bathroom. She leaves her phone on the table. I quickly snatch and go to her emails.

**From: RKO1980  
****To: maliciousqueenx  
****Subject: I saw you…**

**I know it was you, Al. I saw you on the plane today in St. Louis. You were with Dolph Ziggler. Ugh, of all people. He says it wasn't you, but it has to be. I remember your eyes. Those blue eyes… Why are with him? How long have you been with him? There's so many questions I need to know. I'm gonna find you again tonight at the arena whether you like it or not.**

**Randy**

And then Alicia's reply…

**From: maliciousqueenx  
****To: RKO1980  
****RE: I saw you…**

**You saw me in St. Louis? I hate to say it, but sweetpea, that's just not possible. I'm on vacation up in Canada with friends. Hell, I haven't even been back home in years. You must've been imagining things. Sorry. And, you know how much I despise planes. Oh, one more thing. Who the hell is Dolph Ziggler?**

**Forever yours, Alicia**

I don't know what I'm more angry about. The fact that Randy's coming to find Alicia or the fact that she's _still_ emailing him. But, I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't see her tonight. Didn't he get it before? I'm not letting him win. I can't lose Alicia that way. I don't know what I'd do. Maybe I'm not reading into the emails enough. Is Alicia subtly hinting to Randy where she is? I forward all the emails to my account before setting her phone back where it is. I've gotta get to the bottom of this before tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Review. You know you love me. xoxo, Gossip Girl. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Alicia Breaks a Heart

**A/N:** Long overdue, I know. But, y'all know I love ya! Much love to **Zay, World's Biggest Jerichoholic, LegacyChick, RKOsGirl92, BourneBetter67, I'mxAxRockstar, VolcomStoneBabe, WWERockz, reaper07, Kristl, behrendt54, and crazy casey 1167** for their reviews! I love y'all like Oreos love milk! Haha. Read. _Review_. **ENJOY!** Peace and love!

* * *

Our food came by the time I got back from the bathroom. As per usual, Nick looks like he's in a bad mood. He's been such a sourpuss lately. It's driving me insane. If anyone should be unhappy in our relationship, it's me. I'm the one that's pretty much a slave. But, I'm not gonna start that fight tonight. I can't help thinking about Randy's emails. He wants to find me tonight. As much as I would love for that to happen, it just can't. Which is why I put in my contacts. They're violet. I can't have Randy recognizing me again. Damn my ocean blues! That was the one thing he always loved about me; my eyes. It's funny 'cause that's what I love about him too.

"You put in your contacts," Nick says.

"Figured you wouldn't want Randy recognizing me again," I snap.

"I'm not trying to start a fight."

"Then why do you look like you have a stick up your ass?"

"Charming, Al. Real fucking charming."

So we're back to silence now. Fine. I can deal with that. Actually that's a lie. I'm starting to think too much. Seeing Randy face to face on the plane was too much. I crave him now. There were times when he didn't really treat me right, but I don't care. The summers that I spent crying to Nick over him don't matter. He thinks I don't remember him. But, during those summers, Nick was my saving grace. When I felt so worthless, he helped me find my confidence again. That's why I won't leave him. I owe him too much. There are plenty of ways I could be free of him, but those summers mean too much. I just don't know if they mean more than Randy. I hate that I'm so unsure.

xXx xXx xXx

Nick and I don't talk again until we get to the arena later that night. This time, _I _apologize. He leaves in a huff after forgiving me. Randy must've really pissed him off. Whatever. I don't wanna know about any of it. If I don't know about it, it doesn't exist. Yeah, that's probably not the best way to deal with this, but it's better for us. We won't fight this way. Well, maybe not as much. Hopefully. Who really knows with us? I'm roaming backstage tonight just so I don't have to think too much.

"Alicia!"

I'm startled at the sound of my name and when I turn, I'm face to face with Cody Rhodes. He's got a smirk on his lips and I know I fucked up. Shit! He can't know who I am. He'll tell Randy and then that will bad. Oh so bad. Cody doesn't say anything, circling me as he checks me out. Uh, hello? Not a piece of meat here, genius. Cody stops in front of me, still smirking. What? Is something amusing? I'm starting to lose my cool now. This boy is going to get hit unless he starts talking right fucking now.

"I knew you were the girl Randy's been trying to track down," Cody laughs.

"I don't know w-what you're talking about," I stammer.

"He misses you. And he wants to see you."

"I-I can't."

Breathe. That's what I can't do right now. I forgot how. Randy misses me. Every time I believe those words, my heart skips a beat. No. I can't allow myself to think like this. To hope that Randy and I can be together again. We can't. I have to accept that and move on. Cody's staring at me, trying so hard to read my expressions. I can't listen to what he's going to say about Randy, but my heart won't let me leave. I need to know and I hate myself for it. This will only kill me more.

"What happened between you two?" Cody asks. "From the way Randy talks about you, it kinda seemed like you two were a fairytale."

"He didn't always treat me right," I frown, leaning up against the wall. "We fought a lot, but we loved each other so nothing else mattered."

"What happened during the summers? He never talks about that."

"Some summers, we'd be broken up. That's how I know Nick, he kept me from throwing myself off a bridge."

Cody nods his head as I continue talking about my past with Randy. I tell him how we met (we were five and I kicked sand in Randy's face. Made him cry, actually), more about our relationship. My throat's dry when I start to talk about our break up. I haven't even told Nick about it. We were twenty and it was the year before my dad died. I caught him with Sam and I just lost it. We got into a massive fight. There was yelling and hitting. I still have a scar on my shoulder from when he shoved me that night. He was so violent with me that night, but so was I. Hell, we almost killed each other before Sam pulled us apart. I used to resent her, but I'm over it now.

"Randy never cheated on you," Cody says. "That's the one thing he always swears."

"I know what I saw," I snap.

"Look, Alicia, I'm just telling you what he's said."

"Does he really miss me?"

"You have no idea how much."

xXx xXx xXx

Cody's words are still in my head an hour later. Randy didn't cheat on me? But, I saw him with Sam in his arms. I saw them kiss. It might've been eight years ago, but I remember. You don't forget something like that. I've sure as hell tried. Fuck! Now I'm thinking about all of him. His eyes, his lips. Oh, god. The way his biceps flex when he wraps his arms around me. Fuck, I'm pathetic. I head back to Nick's locker room after I get some food from catering. I need to forget Randy so I turn on my laptop. I'm all ready to start surfing the web when an IM pops up.

**RKO1980:** Alicia?

I think my heart just jumped into my throat. I don't know what to do. Should I reply? Should I sign off? I feel like the keyboard is on fire and I'm afraid to touch it. Nick will kill me if he finds out about this. I'm still torn. I wanna talk to him, but I don't think I can handle it. I wanna be in his arms so bad. You know what? Fuck Nick. I'm too tempted.

**maliciousqueenx:** I can't talk to you.  
**RKO1980:** You're scaring me, Al. What's wrong?  
**maliciousqueenx:** I told you. Just forget me.  
**RKO1980:** I miss you a lot, you know.

I won't cry. No. I won't do it. I won't let myself dwell on the past. It's over and done with. Taking to Randy isn't good for me. I know exactly where he is right now and I'm fighting every urge to go fuck him like an animal. Keep your cool, Alicia. Let's not start World War III. I can picture him sitting in his locker room, his back resting against a wall and that teasing smirk on lips. He always used that smirk with me. He knows it makes me weak in the knees. Great. I forgot how to breathe again.

**RKO1980:** I know you're still there. Talk to me.  
**maliciousqueenx:** I can't. I already told you that.  
**RKO1980:** Then come see me.  
**maliciousqueenx:** No.  
**RKO1980: **I wanna see your face again.  
**RKO1980:** To be honest, I still love you.  
**maliciousqueenx: **Well, I don't love you anymore. So goodbye.

My heart is now in a million little pieces. Fuck, I can't believe I just did that. I signed off before Randy could reply. I was so harsh. He's probably crushed. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I have to do that? Why? Now the tears start falling. I wish I could tell Nick to come stay with me. But, he's got a match and then a meeting with Vince. I'm alone. All alone. I hear footsteps and I try to regain my composure. I fail, but once I see that it's Cody, I don't really care.

"I figured you wouldn't wanna be alone," he says sitting next to me. "Especially with all the quiet."

"I hate myself when it's quiet," I frown.

"Why do you stay with Nick if you'd rather be with Randy?"

"I can only tell you that it's because I don't have any other choice."

xXx xXx xXx

Cody stays with me until Nick's meeting is done. He's a sweet guy and we talked about everything. About his girlfriend, Madison. About the possibility of me seeing Randy again. I tried avoiding that topic, but he seems determined to make it happen. I'm not getting my hopes up. Nick will just shoot them down like he always does. Half the time I wonder why I even bother to still have hopes. Nick doesn't seem too angry that I was with Cody. Not gonna lie, that scares me. If he's bottling up his anger, it won't be pretty later. Well, it won't be pretty for me.

Nick's still quiet when we go back to the hotel. He only spoke when we ordered Chinese food. This is not normal. My darling boyfriend is never quiet. Ever. He looks kinda shocked. FUCK! Does he know I talked to Randy earlier? No. He would've bugged the fuck out already. So what's his problem. Nick sets the food down on the desk before pulling me into his arms. Now he seems to be happy. Either he's bipolar or I'm missing something. I think I'll go with the latter. He pulls me onto the bed and then into a kiss. I'm assuming that something good came out of the meeting?

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," Nick smirks. "Just that I'm getting a nice, lengthy title reign as world champion starting next week."

"Really? Babe, that's amazing!"

Nick grabs me by the waist and presses his lips against mine. His lips run over my skin as he straddles me. God, he's totally irresistible when he's like this. But, Randy. He's still on my mind. I broke his heart. I know I did. I moan when Nick's lips start to move lower. He loves that he has a power over me and, okay, I love it too. He whispers that he loves me and I lose my breath. When he gets rougher, so do I. I'm happy now, in this little moment. Will that change tomorrow morning? I don't care right now. This pleasure is too good to think about anything else.

xXx xXx xXx

It's been a week since I've heard from Randy. This wouldn't have concerned me if I hadn't seen him sulking around the hotel the other day. I couldn't have hurt him this much. No. That would imply that, y'know, he really cared about me. I'm not being fair. But, I don't wanna feel guilty over this. It's not my fault. If anything, I'm protecting him. I don't think he could handle the truth about me and Nick and the blackmail. It would crush him. I just hoped that we got out of St. Louis, he'd forget me. Nick squeezes my waist and I nearly jump.

"What's wrong, Al?" Nick asks.

"Nothing," I lie. "Just spacing out."

"Uh huh. Where'd you say you were going?"

"Nick, we're in L.A. I'm going shopping on Melrose."

He laughs and kisses me before I head off. He won't be laughing when he realizes that I have his credit cards, but I need this. I'm not really one of those chicks that loves shopping. To be honest, I hate it. But, when I get this depressed, it always seems to help. Heaven knows I'll be coming home with a new wardrobe. I just need to get this guilt out of my system and hopefully this will help. First I need to clear my conscience a bit. I pull out my phone and open up a new email.

**From: maliciousqueenx  
****To: RKO1980  
****Subject: I'm sorry.**

**I haven't heard from you in a while. Kinda worried me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Really. I feel awful. But, you can't just expect things to be good between us. You broke my heart, Randy. It's been eight years and I moved on, but it still hurts. Face it, babe. You only emailed me because you were feeling lonely now that you and Sam are divorced. You never really cared about me. I get that now. Again, I'm sorry if I hurt you.**

**Forever yours, Alicia.**

Send. It's done. When do I start feeling less guilty?

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are love. Randy's POV soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: **Lovelies! I have to say that I really loved the way this chapter turned out. Yay. For those asking, you'll find out about the blackmail in a chapter or two along with the story switching to Randy's POV. Much love to **I'mxAxRockstar, LegacyChick, WWEBigeztFan, RKOsgirl92, RatedRKOHardyGirl, DashingFan, matthotty101 and WWE-Little-Angel** for their reviews! You guys are the best and I love y'all mucho! Read. _Review_. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

Never. I'm never gonna feel less guilty. At least not until I fix things with Randy. Face to face. Which probably won't happen. So I'm pretty much stuck with this guilt forever. Yay. Except not. Unfortunately, shopping doesn't make me feel any better. I can't stop thinking about Randy. He looked so sad. Maybe he really does care about me. Maybe I'm not giving him enough credit. Ugh, I really don't wanna think about any of this. I just can't help it. I keep checking my phone, hoping that there's an email from Randy. Nope. Nothing. This feeling needs to go away right now. If only I could pretend that I didn't care.

But, I can't. It's just not me. Besides, I care too much about Randy. I care too much about his happiness. Damn. I gotta stop checking my phone. I'm starting to get obsessive. But, I need to know if he forgives me. I need to know if he still misses me or if he hates me now. Stop it, Al. Just stop. After taking a few deep breaths, I feel a little better. Until someone randomly grabs my arm. I'm all ready to throw a punch when I see it's Cody. Good. I could use a friend right now.

"You look upset," Cody says, eyeing me up and down.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" I ask.

"No. He's just hurt. You know damn well that he cares about you."

I wanna smack him. I really do. But, he's right. I _know_ Randy cares about me. That's the problem. If he didn't care about me, I'd be able to hate him for cheating on me. From the look in his eyes I know that Cody has something planned. How many times do I have to tell him to butt out? He's so damn stubborn, I can't stand it. Okay, that's a lie. Part of me is grateful. Maybe I'll be able to… No. I'm not getting my hopes up again. I'll only be disappointed and I don't wanna go through those feelings again. My heart can't handle it.

"This is for you," Cody says, handing me a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I ask, glancing at the seven numbers he's written down.

"Randy's new cell number. He basically destroyed his iPhone after he got your email."

"I can't take this," I reply, trying to give the paper back.

"I not taking it back," Cody smirks. "Call him. You know you want to."

He's right. He's a fucking pain in the ass, but he's right. I _want_ to call Randy. I do. More than anything, actually. Cody points me in the direction of a pay phone before leaving. C'mon, Al. Just dial the phone. Nick's never gonna find out. I pick up the receiver and start dialing. Oh my God. I forgot how to speak. What do I say? Maybe I should hang up. Yeah. I'll hang up. I can't talk to him right now.

"_Hello?"_

Shit. He answered. "Randy?" my voice cracks. "It's…it's me."

"_Al? My God," he replies. "It's so good to hear your voice."_

"So you're not mad at me?"

He sighs and I hear him shift uncomfortably. _"Well, I was at first. Your email really hurt me," he pauses. "I know I didn't always treat you right and I'm sorry if I ever made you think that I don't care about you because I do."_

I feel like crying. Hearing him say those words… I can't. It kills me. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Damn you, Cody for manipulating me into calling. I knew calling him would only break my heart even more.

"_You still there, Al?" Randy asks._

"Yeah," I mutter, trying to regain my composure. "I didn't wanna hurt you, but you know me. I always come off harsher than I really am."

"_Do you still love me?"_

"Randy-"

"_I want an answer."_

"Yes."

Hang up, Alicia! Hang up NOW! I need to hang up, but my heart won't let me. I need to hear his voice longer. I've missed the way he says my name. I'm setting myself up to get hurt again. I can feel it already. Talking to Randy might feel great now, but it's gonna bite me in the ass later. It's not like I'd be able to see him and that's what I _really_ want. I want him to hold me again, even if it's just for one night. The fact that that'll never happen breaks my heart even more.

"Do you…uh, do you still love me?" I ask, my voice shaky.

"_Absolutely," Randy replies without hesitation._

"Why? After all these years… You married Sam."

"_I didn't love her the way I love you. I- Never mind."_

"You what? Tell me."

"_I wanted to propose to you after graduation. You're the only woman that's ever had all of my heart."_

I can't stop the tears. This is all too much for me. I can't handle it. He's being too sweet. It's killing me. I really have to hang up now. If I stay on the phone any longer, I swear I'll lose my sanity. My heart really can't handle this. Why did I have to give in? I should've known better. I need to stop listening to my heart; it doesn't do me any good.

"_I wanna see you," Randy says, longing in his voice._

"I-I can't," I stammer.

"_We still love each other, Al. It's time we both accept that fact, face to face."_

"Goodbye, Randy."

Before I can change my mind, I hang up. Great. More tears. This isn't what I wanted. Right now, I just wanna go back to the hotel and cry. Nick was right. Getting in touch with Randy was a bad idea. I should've listened to him. He was only looking out for me. He knew this would happen. I take a taxi back to the hotel. The driver refuses to let me pay after seeing my tears. I guess that was nice. I hope to god Nick is out doing something. I can't let him see me like this. I'd have to tell him that I defied him and called Randy. I don't wanna open that can of worms.

Good. Its quiet meaning Nick's not here. When I collapse onto the bed, the tears get worse. Randy wants me back. I still can't wrap my head around that. After everything that happened, he still wants to be with me. For years, I've dreamt of him telling me that. The bathroom door opens and I realize I'm not alone. Nick walks out with a towel around his waist, immediately moving towards me when he sees my tears.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he demands.

"I-I-"

"Baby, you're scaring me."

"I-I'm fine. I just…I don't wanna talk about it."

Unfortunately, Nick isn't okay with that answer. He insists that we talk after he gets dressed. I just nod my head, watching as he slips his clothes on. He tries to hold me, but I push him away. I can't. I'm gonna slip up and admit everything. But, I really need to talk to someone. Maryse isn't around and neither is Cody. I don't really talk to anyone else. I feel myself tense up when Nick touches me. If I tell him the truth, he'll probably wring my neck. But, I don't wanna lie to him. I really hate that he was right about this.

"Talk to me, Alicia," Nick begs. "What happened?"

"I called him," I sniffle. "I know you asked me not to contact him, but I've been emailing him. I-I called him today and it was stupid of me."

"You called Randy?"

I nod.

"After I told you that you weren't allowed to contact him? What part of that didn't you understand?"

I knew he'd yell. I knew he'd freak out. He has every right to. I betrayed him. Nick takes a deep breath, glancing at me. Why is he calming down? Why isn't he freaking out more? He can't be this at peace. He's a very jealous man. I know him better than this. He pulls me into his arms despite me trying to push him away. Why is he comforting me? He should be telling me that he told me so. Why isn't he angry?

"I'm so sorry, baby," Nick frowns. "I know how much Randy means to you."

"Don't say that!" I snap, hitting him. "Yell at me! Berate me for going behind your back! Stop comforting me!"

"I can't do that. I love you and you're hurt, I have to comfort you. It doesn't matter how pissed off I am about what you did. Honestly, I can't blame you."

He already knew that I'd contacted Randy. That has to be what's going on. Nick says that if our roles were reversed, he would try to contact his love. That still doesn't change how I feel. Blackmail or not, I can't just leave Nick for Randy. It's not fair to him. Maybe if he didn't love me or if I didn't love him, it'd be easier. But, that's not the case. I can't hurt him yet I know that I'm hurt Randy. This has gotten more complicated than I ever expected. I crawl into Nick's arms, resting my head against his chest. He starts to say something, but I tell him to just hold me. I don't wanna talk anymore.

xXx xXx xXx

Cody's been texting me nonstop since Nick and I got to the arena. I just can't talk to him because I'll ask about Randy and I'll get even more hurt. It has to end. The emails, the calls. I can't keep up with this charade. I'm never gonna get what I want so I might as well quit while I'm ahead. I know Cody won't like that which is also why I'm avoiding him. When we get to Nick's locker room, Cody's waiting for me and my darling boyfriend has disappeared on me. I bet the jerk planned it. I wouldn't put it past him. He's just about as sneaky as I am.

"Alicia, I'm really sorry," Cody frowns. "Randy just really wanted to talk to you and I know you really wanted to talk to him. I just…I just wanted to help."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I force myself to smile. "I should've known better. Thank you, though."

"You know, he hasn't shut up about you calling. Ted and I had to deal with his excitement all night."

Why does he keep doing this? I can't hear about how good I made Randy feel. But, he wants to help. God, he doesn't know how tempted I am to take him up on that offer. It could happen so easily. Nick would never have to know. Oh, who am I kidding? Cody pulls me into a hug, apologizing once more. Is it that obvious I'm so damaged? I tell him again how grateful I am for convincing me to call Randy. Sure, it caused me pain, but it me some good too.

Nick rejoins us and tells me that he's got another meeting after the show. He says that he'll be late and that I should get a ride back to the hotel with Cody. He makes it very clear that he means _just_ Cody. I won't defy him again. I learned my lesson. But, tonight was supposed be our night. Just the two of us, dinner, a cheesy romantic movie. I can't help pouting. Nick kisses me softly before promising to make it up to me tomorrow. He knows I'll hold him to it. After he leaves, Cody seems delighted that I'm free for the night.

"C'mon," he grins, taking my hand. "I've got something for you."

"Where are you taking me?" I ask when he drags me off.

He doesn't answer. I'm really not surprised. Before I can ask any more questions, he throws me into a locker room. What the hell is going on? I'm really not in the mood to play games. Cody makes me promise that I'll wait for my surprise. I just wish he'd tell me _what_ I was waiting for. I hear footsteps behind me and it all starts to become clear. I can't breathe. He's watching me. I can feel it. But, I'm frozen. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. He steps closer and my heart jumps into my throat.

"Al?" Randy's voice cuts through me like a knife through butter.

I turn to face him. "Hi, Randy."

The shock on his face is mixed with joy and it kills me. He keeps taking a step towards me, but every time he does, I take three steps back. Now he has me pressed up against the wall. God, I've missed him so much. His hands fall by my waist and I hate that my body tenses up. I reach out to hold his face in my hands and he kisses my palm. The tears come out of nowhere. I push him away, but he succeeds in pulling into his arms.

"You know I hate seeing you cry," he whispers in my ear.

"I shouldn't be here," I reply.

"But you are."

Randy forces me to look at him and steals a kiss from my lips. I forgot how good he tastes. I grab him by the shirt, pulling him closer. No. I can't. I can't hurt Nick. This is wrong and I really shouldn't be here. I turn to leave, but Randy grabs my arm. He's not making this easy for me. He pins me against the wall again, staring that icy stare that always got me to talk when we were younger. I have to be strong. I can't admit anything to him. It's for his own safety.

"Why are you here?" Randy asks, his features softening. "You said you weren't-"

"I said I wasn't in St. Louis," I cut him off. "I'm just visiting a friend here."

"You're lying. I know you too well, Al."

"Please don't. You won't like the truth."

I feel myself wanting to cry again. I can't help it. Crying seems to be the only thing I can do right now. Randy's hands start to travel around my body and I wanna ravage him. No! I have to show self control. Oh, who am I kidding? I've never had self control. My eyes slip shut when he starts kissing my neck. I whisper that I can't do this, but he just shushes me. I feel myself succumbing to him the more his lips wander. I really can't do this. But, I'm feeling so alive right now.

"For seven years I've ached to have you again," Randy looks me in the eyes. "I'm not letting you go this time."

He kisses me hard and I slip my tongue into his mouth. I need him so much. For seven years I've ached to have him again too. Randy rips opens my shirt, his hands surrounding my breasts. I've missed him touching me this way. I moan when he lifts me into his arms, gently biting at my neck. He asks if I want more and I nod. Yes, Randy. More. Please don't tease me this way. He sets me down on the floor and gets on top of me, careful not to put all of his weight on me. I feel his hand reach under my skirt, yanking off my panties. I taste his lips and this all feels like a dream.

Randy eases up just long enough to unzip his jeans then his lips crash down onto mine again. I keep gripping his shirt, pulling him closer. It's still not close enough. His tongue feels for mine and I start moaning again. My hands slip under his shirt, aching to pull it off. I beg him to fuck me like he did when we were together. I can't get enough. Randy spreads my legs apart, but before he can enter me, his phone rings. Just like that, my common sense is back. I try pushing him off of me, but he doesn't budge.

"Please stay," he begs, kissing me.

"I can't," I reply, feeling the tears on their way.

I manage to get back to my feet and I'm all ready to run, but I stop at the door. I really wanna stay. I can have him so easily. It's not a dream. This is real. That's why I won't stay. Because there are consequences in reality. I can't deal with that. I feel Randy move behind me, his hands gently resting on my hips. My heart jumps into my throat when I feel his breath on my neck. He whispers that he's gonna fight for me this time. He kisses me one last time before letting me go. Once he lets go, I can't stop running. I can still taste him on my lips. Cody grabs me when I make it out of the arena and I cry in his arms. He doesn't say anything as he leads me to his car. I just wanna go back to the hotel and forget what happened in that locker room.

"I could've had him right now," I sigh. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Cody replies, glancing at me. "You're just not listening to your heart."

"My heart's telling me to go back to Randy, but my conscience won't let me hurt Nick."

"It's not your conscience, Alicia. You're scared that Randy's gonna hurt you again. That's why you agreed to the blackmail; because you're afraid to put your heart out there again."

"You suck."

"You know I'm right."

xXx xXx xXx

Cody tries to insist on staying with me until Nick comes, but I wanna be alone. We argue for a few minutes before agreeing that he can stay for an hour. I suppose it's a good thing. I might do something stupid if I'm left alone. After I change, I realize that Randy has my panties. Shit. This is gonna lead to trouble, I can feel it. It's gonna be my downfall. Nick's gonna find out and hell will break loose. Talking to Randy was one thing. But, had his phone not rang, I would've slept with him. Unfortunately now I'm left wanting more. I can still feel his touch on me. Seeing him up close like that after so many years… There aren't any words for it. I grab my phone, mentally preparing myself for what I'm about to do. Well, I'm gonna _try_.

**From: maliciousqueenx  
****To: RKO1980  
****Subject: Tonight…**

**You got what you wanted tonight, Randy. You saw me face to face. You saw that I'm perfectly fine. Now can you just let me be? I realized tonight that I was just stuck in the fantasy of what we used to have. If you could call what we had a fantasy, that is. We fought all the time and we broke up constantly. I spent my summers crying over you. I can't put myself through that again and I can't sacrifice the relationship I have now. It's not an ideal relationship, but he'd never hurt me the way you did. I know I said that I still love you and I do, but this is the best choice for me. I'm truly sorry. This is the last time you'll ever hear from me.**

**Forever yours, Alicia**

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Cody asks after I hit 'send'.

"It doesn't matter," I reply. "It's the only way I can protect him from the truth."

* * *

**A/N:** Hm, let's hope Dolph doesn't find out. Woo.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Can Lead to Trouble

**A/N: **Good morning, Upper East Siders! Things are heating up in this one! Woohoo. Much love to **hardycenagrl, 87, RKOsgirl92, Nikki, Zay, Livin on the EDGE and Tricia** for their radtastic reviews. I love y'all like Michael Cole loves the Miz! Read. _Review_. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

Cody leaves as soon as Nick shows up and I'm so grateful to see his face. I pull him into my arms and kiss him softly. He's all I need and I know I've said that a million times before, but now I mean it. Nick wraps his arms around me and rests his head in the crook of my neck. For the first time since we'd gotten together, being in his arms actually feels right. Good. It's supposed to feel right. It was supposed to always feel right. It's taken me seven years to realize that.

"You okay, Ali?" Nick asks. "You seem distant."

"Just thinking," I reply, turning to face him.

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Those summers down in Florida…why didn't you ever tell me how you felt about me?"

Nick sighs as he sits up in bed. I can tell that he really doesn't wanna talk about this. It must've been awful for him to hear me bitch and moan about Randy when he had feelings for me. It never even crossed my mind back then. Nick had always been the one friend that I could tell anything to. Maybe I had noticed his feelings then. I mean, we _did_ hook up one summer. Yeah, we were drunk, but still. The way he held me that night… It should've been obvious. Maybe I purposely ignored his feelings.

"You were always talking about Randy and how much you loved him," Nick frowns. "I didn't think you could ever love me that way and I was too afraid of rejection."

"I'm sorry that loving me was so unbearable back then," I murmur.

"The worst thing about loving you was watching you love someone else."

I pull him into a kiss and he smiles back at me. We snuggle back in bed, content in each other's arms. Well, not exactly. My mind keeps flashing back to those summers. Nick would always try to convince me to stay away from Randy to protect my heart. Did he only say that so it would be easier for him to get me? Had I listened to him, where would I be now? Would Nick and I be together? Or would we not even be speaking to each other? God, I hate thoughts like this. I'm never gonna fall asleep.

xXx xXx xXx

"I still say it's weird," Maryse shrugs, taking a sip of her latte.

Of course she thinks it's weird. She's never trusted Nick with me, even before she knew about the blackmail. She'd always say that he was up to something behind my back. He wouldn't _dare_ to betray me like that. Maryse still insisted that he seemed off, like he was hiding something. Which, technically, is true. Nick's not going around telling the world that he's blackmailing me. That's our dirty little secret.

"Can you please explain all of this to me?" Maryse asks.

"Explain what?" I reply.

"Why you're so content with Nick all of a sudden. What happened to Randy? I thought you still loved him."

"Randy's no good for me. I should've learned that lesson years ago."

She hates that answer. I don't need to look up to know she's scowling at me. We know each other too well. But, it's the truth. Yeah, I'll still love Randy. I probably always will. That doesn't change the fact that he's done nothing but hurt me. I can't deal with that anymore. I try to focus on my own latte, not wanting to go down memory lane. It's useless. I keep going back to the locker room with Randy. Feeling his touch again after so many years… I forgot how good he made me feel.

"If he was hurting you, you'd tell me, right?" Maryse asks, a serious look on her face.

"Of course," I reply. "But, he's not. Nick can be a total dick, but he'd never do anything to hurt me."

"Good. Because then I'd have to kill him."

We both laugh, but I know she's completely serious. Maryse has always been the type that would do anything for her friends. I love that about her. That's why she's such a mega bitch to Nick most of the time. She wants to protect me. Do I really need protection from Nick? I'd like to think no, I don't. But, I could be wrong. I mean, I've been wrong before. I don't wanna be wrong about this. I don't think I can handle getting hurt again.

xXx xXx xXx

"Teddy, wait up!" I yell.

It took me forever to track him down, he'd better slow his giant ass down when I call for him. We don't really see eye to eye, but since Cody's MIA, I'm desperate. Ted stops walking, turning to scowl at me. I see somebody's not willing to play nice. Ugh, am I gonna have beg? Begging is so not me. But, like I said, I'm desperate. Ted folds his arms across his chest, still scowling at me. What the hell is his problem? Last I checked, I hadn't done anything to him.

"What the hell do you want, heartbreaker?" he snaps. Dick much?

"I need to know how Randy's doing," I say, getting right to the point.

"Oh, please. Like you even care."

"Don't fuck with me, DiBiase. You have no idea how much I care about him."

Ted scoffs and I can't really blame him. I've sure as hell made it seem like I don't care about Randy. Since that first email, I've been leading him on. I really hate myself for it. I've done nothing but hurt him. This was stupid. I should've known that Ted wouldn't help me. I'll wait for Cody to text or call me back. I'm just worried about Randy. I don't want him to fall into a depression because of me. Ted grabs my arm as I start to walk away.

"Look, Alicia, I'm sorry," he sighs. "Randy's a close friend and it just ticks me off that you keep hurting him."

"I'm not _intentionally_ hurting him," I reply. "I _had_ to send him that email. I have to protect him from the truth."

"The truth? What, you mean the blackmail? Cody told me about that."

I wish I could explain to him _why_ Randy wouldn't understand the blackmail. But, I can't. I don't want anyone else to know. It's bad enough that Nick knows what happened that night. It's too painful to drag up again. I just wanna forget about all of it. That's not likely to happen though. I just wanna know how Randy's doing. Why can't Ted just tell me? Why does he insist on pissing me off? Although, he did apologize this time.

"Randy's a little depressed," Ted admits. "But, he says he still wants to fight for you, no matter what you say."

"Tell him he can't do that!"

"Seriously, Alicia? You ever tell him he can't do something he really wanted to do?"

Ugh, he's right. I forgot how stubborn Randy is. I guess I gotta figure something else out. Another email? No. That won't work. Ted says he'll try to talk Randy out of fighting for me. Maybe he's not such an ass after all. I really hope he can talk some sense into Randy. I just need to clear my head. Have I finally gotten in too deep?

"Ali Cat!"

Nick. It's hard to forget that he's a huge factor is this equation. I pull him into my arms, kissing him softly. He's got something up his sleeves. I know that look. Am I getting a surprise? He leads me to his locker room, that same look still on his face. I feel like a little kid. I'm such a sucker for little surprises. Nick pulls me down with him and we sit on the bench. He's serious now. What just happened?

"I've been thinking a lot about us, Ali," he starts. "I love you more than anything, but I know that I haven't treated you right."

"You've treated me just fine, Nick," I argue.

"Don't lie. Like I said, I've been thinking and I'm done with all of this."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there's no more blackmail. As far as I'm concerned, I don't know what happened that night. And if you wanna leave me for Randy, I'll be okay with that. I just want you to be happy."

I don't know what to say. He what? What's going on here? No more blackmail? This is crazy. He can't possibly be serious. Oh, but he is. I can see it in his eyes. He's really being this selfless. The tears just start falling. I can't help it. I've wanted this for years or at least I thought I wanted it. Now it just doesn't seem right. Nick takes my silence the wrong and he starts to leave. I grab his arm before he can get too far. There's a sadness in his eyes and it kills me. I pull him into a kiss, resting my forehead against.

"Nick, I didn't stay with you all these years just because of the blackmail," I say. "I stayed with you because I love you."

"You love Randy more than me," Nick replies, sourly.

"I used to. I've been doing some thinking too. I'd much rather be with you."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

Now a smile crosses his lips as he pulls me onto his lap. I'm really happy with him, happier than I ever was with Randy. I hate that it took seven years to realize this. Better late than never right? Nick's lips trail down to my neck and I can't help giggling. I know I made the right decision now and I'm really glad I did. I start undoing the buttons on Nick's shirts as he looks up at me. His lips have teased me enough. I wanna play.

xXx xXx xXx

"He WHAT?" Maryse yells.

"Can you not move so much?" I sigh. "I don't wanna burn you."

I pull the curling iron away from hair and she turns to face me. She's absolutely seething. Ugh, I was hoping that she'd be happy for me. I should've known she'd flip out. This is Maryse after all. She grumbles under her breath and I go back to curling her hair. She's gonna try to talk some sense into me, I know she is. But, I don't need a lecture. I'm happy, really and truly happy. Why can't she accept that? Ugh. Thankfully, she has to go cut a promo. Though she insists that we'll talk later. I don't really have a choice.

When she leaves, Cody enters and I pull him into a hug. It's about time he gave up this little hide and seek game. I was getting tired of looking for him. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he was just with Randy. How bad has his depression gotten? I'm afraid to ask. Part of me doesn't wanna know the truth. Randy's depression is because of me and I hate that fact.

"You look just as depressed as he does," Cody muses.

"Not funny," I scowl.

"C'mon, Alicia. I'm trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, it's not working."

Cody sticks his tongue out at me and I try to fight a smile. Maybe I should get his perspective on things. It couldn't hurt, right? I explain everything to him, about Nick's change of heart and my decision to stay with him. I tell him how Maryse flipped out when I told and how I'm sort of second guessing things now. I really hate that I'm second guessing things. It's not usually something I do. I'm waiting for Cody to blow up on me just the way Maryse did. But, he's been quiet since I finished talking.

"Are you happy?" Cody asks, finally.

"Yes," I reply.

"Then that's all that should matter."

"So you think I'm making the right decision?"

"Eh. Honestly, I think Nick's up to something. A few days ago, he was ready to kill Randy. It's weird."

He kinda has a point. Nick's sudden change of heart did strike me as a little weird. But, he was so sincere about it that I ignored the weirdness. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Ugh, no. I'm over thinking things. Nick's a human being and he's allowed to have a change of heart. Even if said change of heart was kinda sudden. I keep telling my self that he made this decision because he truly loves me. Why do I keep listening to other people? All it does is make me second guess myself. I did what's right and everyone is gonna have to deal with that.

xXx xXx xXx

**To: RKO1980  
****From: maliciousqueenx  
****Subject: I don't know…**

**I don't know what do anymore. That last email I sent you…it broke my heart. You're my world Randy and you always will be. I need some time to figure things out, but in a while maybe we can-**

No. That's not right. Ugh. I've been sitting with my laptop for almost two hours trying to email Randy. I just can't get the words to flow. I want him to know that I still love him, but I don't want him to get his hopes up. I'm staying with Nick, but that doesn't erase my feelings for Randy. My life would be so much easier if I _could_ erase my feelings. But, no. Life doesn't work that way. I close my laptop, giving up for now. I need to find some words before I email Randy.

I'm all ready to relax until Nick's ready to go, but he storms into the locker room. He grabs me by the throat and shoves me up against the wall. What the hell is going on? Nick is absolutely lethal. I've never seen him this mad. Everything was golden earlier. What changed? Nick tightens his grip and it's getting harder to breathe. There's such a fire in his eyes and I'm so terrified. This isn't my Nick. I start crying when he slaps me across the face. I really can't breathe. What's gotten into him?

"You lying little bitch!" Nick roars, slapping me again. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" I choke the words out.

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not!"

"I heard your lover Randy in the locker room talking to Ted. He had your panties in his gym bag. He said it was fantastic to kiss you again and to have you again in that locker room. You god damn whore, you fucked him!"

Before I can tell him what really happened, he punches me in the face. I fall to the floor, feeling as if somebody dropped a ton of bricks on me. Fuck, he hits hard. Nick starts kicking me in the stomach and I try to crawl away. He's relentless. He keeps coming after me, hitting me and kicking me. I keep sobbing for him to stop, but he won't listen. The hits keep coming and I can't feel anything other than pain.

I manage to get to my feet, but Nick grabs me by the throat again. I try to push him off of me, but he's too strong. He punches me again and I feel the flood drip from my nose. I've never been this terrified in my entire life. I manage to get away from Nick and run out of the locker room. I can hear him follow me and I try to run faster. It's no use. He grabs me again, calling me a slut as he throws more punches. He slams my head against the wall and I feel everything get all fuzzy. I slide to the floor, my eyelids are getting kinda heavy. Nick keeps hitting me and he's saying something, but it's not really registering. I see Cody and Ted running down the hallway and then everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N:** Shit's gonna go down. Next chapter's gonna be in Randy's POV. Review.


End file.
